


Sacrifices

by Gemidori



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Star Allies spoilers, kind of, kirby's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemidori/pseuds/Gemidori
Summary: This was meant to be a victory. By all means it should be one.But it isn't.Not with the price that was taken.





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a feelsy Kirby fic. ;v;
> 
> I'm going to Hell for making this thing. =3

It was a starry night in Dream Land. No sight of clouds or rain - it seemed near dead quiet in the land, especially when it comes to the mountain of the king. Due to how dark it was, Waddle Dees panicked and ran into the castle as fast as possible to seek shelter.

An explosion had rocked the starry skies lately, something that nearly all residents witnessed. It seemed like a supernova...if a supernova were a ball of pure flame anyway. Many feared that debris would rain upon the land, but alas none did...but it did raise concerns.

As of recent, the fortold ancient legend of the Jamba Heart had shattered and rained upon Planet Popstar, corrupting and purifying certain individuals. Pink was positive, purple was negative, as the people eventually learned. The incident was eventually just said to be a lost cause, a random happening that was resolved quickly.

But of course it wasn't.

It was another crisis that none knew barring its perpretrators and the preventers. The insane officiant of doom and founder of the Jambastion cult, Hyness, had assembled the Jamba Heart to awaken the mighty demonic force of Void Termina, originator of Zero; who in turn is the constructor of all forms of Dark Matter. Void is the one being fortold in legends and the one lone being who is feared by the entire universe, even the Ancients - the creatures who constructed the Master Crown, NOVAs, Lor Starcutter and only they know what else. Legends even say that the legendary Galacta Knight is the sole Ancient left, and on top of that every butterfly in Popstar contain the essences of the other Ancients. Some just thought of it as a rumor however...but onto current events.

King Dedede watched the skies, overseeing the explosion above. It looked so small from Planet Popstar, and yet so large, It felt like almost twenty seconds before the explosion finally became audible. He adjusted his robe a bit, letting out a sigh. It was clear that something major happened. Either Void died, or is about to send hell raining down the entire universe.

He felt a slight tug against his robe - he looked down to see his most loyal servant, Bandana Dee, hopping up and panicking: "Y-Your Majesty!! Did you see the explosion?!! W-What happened?!?!!"

As per the norm he was panicking beyond belief. The king almost snickered, but given the situation, he held it back. The penguin just said, in a soft tone: "...I got no idea. But don't lose yer mind over it. There could be somethin' good comin' out of this."

He was assuring the Dee that this would end well, but something told the penguin that it won't. "...I'm right here for ya though. Y'know, in case if that's the Void thing's way of giving introductions." The monarch said with his particularly deep, yet southern-accented voice. He gave his servant a pat to his blue bandana covered head.

"...T-Thank you, your Majesty..." The Dee let out a soft sigh as the king kept his eyes on the skies.

There was nothing but a mere twinkle descending downwards.

That was definitely a Warp Star. Dedede smirked a bit, chuckling a bit. "Told ya somethin' good would come up!" He said to his servant, who was hopping happily in place. The Star disappeared, as the heroes landed on the pathway to the castle. Plugg, Vividria, Meta Knight...

...

Wait.  
Where was...?

The relief suddenly turned to worry. Dedede looked down, seeing only those three having landed. Without a sight of Kirby. Blinking a few times, he looked over to Bandana Dee. "Go inside. I'll be back." The Dee nodded, just running inside as the king jumped down to in front of the trio.

Meta Knight gestured the other two to bid their farewells and return to their habits, before the knight looked over to the king himself. They both approached each other.

"...Where's Kirby, Meta?" The king asked, simply but bluntly; the swordsman could immediately detect a tone of worry in his voice. The knight however, remained stoic, but hurt. He hesitates for the longest time. How would the monarch react? With hostility? Tears? Something else? Nevertheless, he couldn't back away from answering something so important.

"...Void Termina is destroyed. As I presume you guessed." The knight wrapped his cape around his body, his eyes suddenly closing - before opening again in a blue color.  
"...But at a price." His voice was unwavering, but it was quieter than before.

"...What?" The monarch blinked, before his eyes slowly widened in horror. "...What?!" He repeated, slightly louder. As if he already realized what happened. Which he probably did.  
"Kirby is dead, Dedede." Meta Knight let out a deep sigh, continuing: "...When Void was slain, he exploded. But as he was going to, he had fallen on top of Kirby and desired to die with him. I tried to save Kirby, but...he refused. He told me to leave. There was no time left." Meta closed his eyes again. While his voice didn't show it, the only thing he could feel was regret. Self-loathing over the fact that he couldn't save his opponent. His pupil.

"...We boarded a Warp Star. Kirby died with Void then in the explosion." He shook a bit, his voice finally starting to waver. "...I'm _so_ sorry, Dedede...I-It is my fault. I could have saved him."

Dedede was rendered speechless by what Meta Knight had said to him, about as hurt as the swordsman was. He tried to muster words. But he couldn't. He couldn't even think of a sentence. Suddenly the pain came to his heart; he had wronged Kirby so many times. When he was greedier, more attention-seeking. More antagonistic in a sense. He felt even worse about his past mistakes than ever before now that his enemy-turned-friend is dead. _Dead_.

This puffball's been through so much hell, some of which _he himself brought upon him_ and _now_ he's dead? _Kirby is dead?_

It perplexed him more than anything; this couldn't be real. This could never be real at all. He tried to stop his thoughts zooming all around in his mind however, via picking the knight up and pulling him into a careful embrace.

"...I-I'm sorry too." The ruler finally said, his voice quiet and a bit trembly. "...For not bein' there for him." Dedede let out a shaky sigh, patting the knight's back and trying to remain calm. But even just attempting that was a feat.  
"But as much of a mistake I made...it's the Void creep that's at fault 'ere. Kirby done somethin' I'd prolly never be able to never do. Let himself die for the sake of the universe..." Dedede held Meta close to him, trying to hold back his tears.

"...For the longest time..." Meta began to say, keeping himself in the king's arms. "he felt like a son to me, Dedede. A son who I have _l-lost_..." He choked on the last word, trying to fight his tears as the larger figure tried to keep him calm.

"'Ey, 'ey, Meta..." The king said, holding the knight closer. "...I wronged 'im so many times, always seein' him as a weirdo, but really...he was a great kid." Dedede said quietly, continuing: "He was like a rival to me in a way. An opponent who I can't help but love."

"I wronged him before as well..." Meta started to regain composure, the penguin blinking in confusion.

"I saw Dream Land as disorganized. Lazy even. I tried to conquer the land to make it more proactive...but I also wished to do so by any means. I wanted to hurt him, Dedede. Just like you did." The bladesman looked up at the king as he spoke, the monarch listening carefully.

"...Guess we're two peas in a pod. We screwed with 'im before, but now...we gotta live with having done it again." The king sighed a bit, softer than before as he carefully set the knight down.

"...Indeed." The knight simply said to the king, having fully calmed himself. But the heartbreak was still very clearly present, between the two of them.

"Look, Meta, if ya want...you can stick in the castle for a bit. Get some rest here. I'll give ya the guest room if you want." The king said to the swordsman, essentially offering the knight a hotel stay at his fortress. "...I'll be plannin' a funeral for Kirby in the meantime. It's gonna be big. Bigger than mine could be."

"...Very well." The knight answered, his eyes still blue. "...I suppose I could stay a night. But I will help you with the funeral if you wish."

"Sure, but...rest first. You're needin' it." The king responds to the swordsman, deciding to walk Meta into the castle.

"And, Dedede?" Meta Knight asked the monarch.

"Eh?" Said monarch responded, in which the knight only said two words.

"Thank you."

Dedede just smiled slightly, nodding softly as the doors opened before the two, closing gently behind them.

Since then, it had started to rain for days.


End file.
